videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Rhythm
Battle Rhythm ''is a 2013 fighting video game was maded by YouTube career in 2007 named Maximilian Dood. It is developed and published by NetherRealm Studios, Draconian Games and High Voltage Software. Release in December 9, 2013 for the PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U and Zeo. Within fulled updates, Dreamcast 2 is going release in 2014. Max haves announced that will release Mobile in 2015, that was similar Injustice and Mortal Kombat, what did to NetherRealm Studios haves. Gameplay and Features ''Battle Rhythm plays like the Street Fighter series, in which the fights take place in a Best of Three rounds, but with shades of the Tekken and Killer Instinct series when it comes to making combos (juggles included in the case of Tekken). The gameplay format is 3D. Killer Instinct 2013. The Super Rhythmic Moves cost the half of the Rhythm Bar. The second is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, which costs the entire Rhythm Bar and is the game's equivalent of Street Fighter V's Critical Art and Tekken 7's Rage Art. In Battle Rhythm, the fighting styles listed in their profiles are a mix of actual martial arts with musical genres. The Arcade Mode will have 7 regular matches, followed by the Rival vs. Rival match akin to Soul Calibur series' Destined Battle, concluding with the two final matches. In the Arcade Mode, after you choose a character, it will be accompanied by pictures that depict said character's main motives for entering the tournament, similar to the current Tekken games. The endings for each character, on the other hand, will be more like cinematic cutscenes, which takes place in the aftermath of the tournament. There are also interlude cutscenes in Story Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. In the middle of the Health Bar, there are two sub-bars: the Guard and the Precision Indicators. The Guard Indicator shows how much can you block opponent's attacks. It's divided in four sections, and each time you get a Guard Break, a section is broken until only one remains. The Precision Indicator shows how much damage decreases with each attack and replenishes with every second of inactivity. Does the Precision Indicator remind us of Samurai Shodown V's Kenki Gauge? Like the Killer Instinct series, you can apply a Combo Breaker, named Rhythm Breaker. There's an actual Training Zone. Said zone is similar to the ones seen in the recent Street Fighter games, but with the fun effect of having the entire zone flashing with different colors, like a discotheque. As the Battle Rhythm DX, version about some respect into upgrades is now available on characters and arenas, as well the most improved graphics, the new large of stats and the Rhythm Bar is increases but know complains. Health Bar is showed into more impress into three sub-bars to much haves you want, it is Subscribe Regeneration, somekind to keeping alive and recover at Health Bar, until will break up and you will broken. The Story Mode, if showing the epic story of the Battle Rhythm on crisis. The story have chapters but if showing the special cutscenes of story if included any chapters from evey same dimension into action (this will be upcoming soon). Respect Arcade Mode, change into 12 matches (above rival vs. rival and two final matches) while cannot beign. There must a new features of BR, Music Abilities, is a new mechanic will be similar to the Street Fighter V, one is Music Shattered '''and other is '''Music Pose, each haves many will liked, and does know as path of strength. Another new mechanic featuring at DX version, call Sing Crisis which is strike at much power, with Variations '''at best. Cost of destruction, will have '''Stage Interactables '''and '''Stage Transitions '''to each arenas have some. An new multiplayer mode at online call '''Battle Dimensions, which contains search the opponent meeting in worldwide online for all players. Fight as different dimensions when choose as Argus, Cyberpunk, Human, Lawful or Chaotic, at gave rewards and became most player of Draconian, some point to defend and attack othe dimensions as campaign in BR. Reclaming at Battle Dimensions must be in multiplayer while you can play with Dimension at the match to beat opponent. At a few combat mechanic, searching special powerful of music, is call Song Awakening, which complains any music to awake more powerful than ever, most like Naruto Shipudden: Ultimate Ninja Storm and Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Across using Ultra Rhythmic Move same within as Team Rhythmic Attack '''while using tag teams at new. Force to power right? Well there is most improved any have Character Traits (will similar to Avengeance) and a new featuring at DX version call '''Singing Crisis, which contains battle at the voice will be more attacks as well. Added featuring Fighting Techniques will aprove moves and combos, what is gonna happen to being focuses. More characters is coming to the Ultra Battle Rhythm DX, at the biggest version of the original game of Draconian, now combines with Mortal Kombat and Injustice (well, is not should be idea to the best, you know it), special features is being changed of Fighting Techniques which similiar to Signature Moves for Mortal Kombat, that's real project. This is part of both coming this time, is crazy!!! That's right, which haves different releases arrival biggest gameplay of BR. Recording 6 new features, there is exist grooves from Capcom vs. SNK, complains classes, some hyper combos knows the best as Rhythm Strike, some Rhythm Energy '''will be perfect gameplay until being sequel, added weapons, armors, etc (within upgrades your characters, gave more power!), and RPG-like above Gear System like Injustice. The '''Story Mode '''appears now within mixed over to the '''Awesome Ultra Battle Rhythm DX, as to make update of winning award, featuring a special Power Music, if showing nicknamed at all characters will evolved. At the Power Music is showing that was idea to more combos and increase more damages and more. Plot Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For twelve tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Now, Carlos Velásquez, Ken Lee's top student, alongside with his childhood friends Joaquín Ortíz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar and Iván Díaz, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Rhythm Battlers. Both of them are joining the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament where they collide with the best of the best in the world. However, a shadow figure watching behind the scenes, lures them to a sinister trap. Rosters Default * Adriana Salazar * Carlos Velásquez * Damian Williams * Doctor Giga (Final Boss) * Don Z (Sub-Boss) * Garrett McRae * Iván Díaz * Jacob Moses * Joaquín Ortiz * Kastor Euklideus * Lu Fong * Murdock Jameson * Natalie Volkova * Reggie Weimann * Rina Yamanaka * Shantel Jameson * Takeru Hojo * Tomas Cristiano Purchase * Alexander Recknoid * Amadeus Swietoslaw * Andrew Lumpus * Benjamin Watterson * Blader Crusade * Brick Blackford * Captain Lyrus * Carol Reuben * Edward Twilight * Frank Wastestein * Gabriel White * Ginger Lombardi * Hiroto "Blazer" Fujiwara * Jen Montana * John Holt * Kassandra Swampod * Lilo The Leader * Marion Hansen * Nigel Hanna * Oscar Albus * Patrick Jones * Professor Milo * Raystrom * Salvia * Stefan Bravu * Tammy & Cameron * Tazer Lincoln * UKO * Valerie Hickenbottom * Vermana Taskrusses * Xodatz * Zakustanokus NPC * Allessandro Cristiano * Arturo Rivera * Azimilor * Bartender * Blingood * Bree Holt * Businessman * Carmen Salazar * Connie Markov * Counselor Watts * Daniela Yamanaka * Dempsey Holt * Diana León * Doctrine Doppler * Ernesto Díaz * Franklin Wallace * Francesca Cristiano * Francesca Rosso * Grand Ryan * Gunther Rumpelstinskin * Gustavo Salazar * Hibiki Senritsu * Horacio Ortiz * Iara Costa * Jesus Zuñiga * Joaquín Roldan * Jushin Thunder Tiger * Kazimierz Kosmatka * Kazuo Yamazaki * Kelly McRae * Ken Lee * Kevin Holt * Khalid Ahmar * Klaudia Landowski * League of Spies' Boss * Leo McRae * Major of Wexford * Marisela Peña * Masaru Hojo * Maximiliano Guzmán * Mephistotheles * Miguel Delgado * Morpheus * Nanobyte * Nolan McRae * Paulina Guzmán * Piero * President of Candela Boricua * Queen Zonda Sonus * Rebecca Hickenbottom * Rodrigo Velásquez * Sally McRae * Samson Dempsey * Samuel Hickenbottom * Sayaka Yamanaka * Senator Hertz * Sexy Star * Shang Lee * Shayla Holt * Supreme Ruler Teras * Tao Lin * Tao Shen * Tao Ziyi * Terrence West * Tezcatlipoca * Tiffany Karell * Toshihiro Matsumoto * Vindictus * Wonderful G * Yisheng Qian Zhao * Yoshiro Yamanaka * Zeus Arenas Default # AAA Six-Sided Ring # Abandoned Factory # Desert of Laments # Detroit Boxing Gym # Favela Bonita # Giga's Lair # Hong Kong Showdown # Mythologic Museum Library # Nana Mizuki High School # Ortiz Mansión # Picadilly Park # Pleasure Island # Puerto Cabello # Rumble in Detroit # Russian Roulette # Streets of Akihabara # Training Zone # UFC Octagon # Villa Florentina Purchase # Argus City # Backyard Motel # Bellius Garage # Cathedral of Assumption # Cyber Air Force Carrier # Daffy Albus' Diner # Dotonbori Bridge # Dyed Living Farm # Fall and the Climbed # Gym and Fitness Center # Hallows Tower # Jackanaka Watterfall # Koldura Base # Lexico Bloom Area # Mattersville # Morning Swampland # National Opera House # Nurban Schools # Olympic Battlefield # Radak's Business, Inc # Reuben Laboratory # Rush Snowsmite # Rutting Bling Hotel # Sosul Mall # Sunday Happy Park # Taskrusses Kingdom # TB-Urtal Machine Undeground # Texas Gas Station # Tromsdalstinden # Underground Flashes # Vakthrone Underground # Vostormer Realm Modes * Arcade * Battle Dimensions * Character Customization * Draconian Network System * Endless * Gallery * King of the Hill * Music Shop * Online Match * Rhythm Quest * Story * Survival * Training * Versus Development On December 26, 2011, i announcement above first game of Draconian Games. Within every same fighting game? Well you said, this is music of fighting era, that right thinks can doing and shared universe off course. I corfirmed 4 characters named (Carlos Velásquez, Murdock Jameson, Rina Yamanaka and Garrett McRae), that's ready to played at this time. On PC, comes to website and register to play or go to steam as well. Comes to the announcement trailer for Battle Rhythm haves revealed in April 17, 2012 as well then. Revealed the character of BR, Joaquín Ortiz, official trailer is set in August 18, 2012. On December 5, 2012, there is another trailer is could be Natalie Volkova, the professional assassin, .... former martial arts professor, you know. Two characters arrived in March 10, 2013, Reggie Weimann and Tomas Cristiano, this is gonna be great! Oh and there is more trailer in 2013 off course. On March 23, an funky fighter named Lu Fong right, is so much. On April 29, is a class clown, Iván Díaz, well is should be the childhood friend of the Rhythm Battlers. Here comes boxing woman i ever heard, Shantel Jameson, Murdock's sister, who haves revealed in May 4, 2013. On May 17, WWE Superstars Damian Williams comes to join the Battle Rhythm tournament, i got slow away to the christmas. On July 13, Takeru Hojo, and on July 29, Adriana Salazar, Carlos's cousin. On August 11, high-class bodyguard named Jacob Moses, his fighting style, Soul Maga some plains. Final revealed trailer of BR, Kastor Euklideus, Living Legend was veteran of the Rhythmic Combat, someplace in November 3. Maximilian Dood want to see 8 dlc characters in 2014. Before launch, Max get showing the combat mechanics, and here to launch in December. Release Maximilian Dood and Dragon-Kid are planning to release in December 9, 2013 to needing PlayStation 4 and Xbox One to be perfect target. Cost from any reason above all console to be full game. Increase to the new console, until we got 8 dlc characters, beign learn Dreamcast 2, though all dlc characters came out in 2014 as well be here. Future Announcement above in future when Max tells about possible sequels, there is much more than other games and much have ideas possible sequels in future. Dragon-Kid telling about sequels when he say "I show you all when getting the biggest sequels into future with different prequels and some spin-offs and some times will be ultimate planning comes to the dream". At the possible sequels will comes in future very soon, that will be planning as hope. In 2016, Max announced only one sequel after first game comes in 2018 as celebrate 5th Anniversary of Draconian Games. Dragon-Kid haves idea only second installment, recall "Battle Rhythm 2: Electric Boogaloo", each at one sequel at the moment to wait things to. Max must thinks ideas crossover at the fighting game, load into some elements.Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Draconian Games